1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capturing methods and display methods in capturing and displaying a stereoscopic moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In capturing a stereoscopic moving image, a right-eye moving image for displaying to the right eye and a left-eye moving image for displaying to the left eye are separately captured. Such a stereoscopic moving image is typically captured using a system (non-time division system) wherein a right-eye moving image and a left-eye moving image are captured without a time lag. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-161739 also discloses an invention assuming that a right-eye moving image and a left-eye moving image are captured with such a non-time division system.
On the other hand, in a display device, there coexist a passive stereo system (non-time division system) wherein a right-eye moving image and a left-eye moving image are temporally-simultaneously displayed and an active stereo system (time-division system) wherein a right-eye moving image and a left-eye moving image are temporally-alternately displayed.
The passive stereo system is a system, wherein left-eye and right-eye images are separated by passing only the light vibrating in a specific direction using a polarization filter, thereby causing the respective left and right eyes of a viewer to view a left-eye moving image and a right-eye moving image, respectively. In this system, before the output light constituting a display image of a display device reaches the eyes of a viewer, the light is separated into the left-eye image light and the right-eye image light via the polarization filter. A viewer, by wearing a pair of polarization eyeglasses, is enabled to view the left-eye image light only with the left eye and view the right-eye image light only with the right eye. A system, wherein a stereoscopic view is realized by inputting the respective left-eye moving image and right-eye moving image to the respective left eye and right eye of a viewer in this manner, is the passive stereo system. In contrast, the active stereo system is a system, wherein the separation of left and right moving images is realized using a pair of shutter-type eyeglasses in synchronization with a frame-switching timing of a display device. In this system, the display device switches and displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image for each frame. A viewer wears a pair of shutter-type eyeglasses so that while a left-eye image is being displayed, the right eye is covered, and while a right-eye image is being displayed, the left eye is covered. A system, wherein a stereoscopic view is realized by inputting the respective left-eye image and right-eye image to the respective left eye and right eye of a viewer in this manner, is the active stereo system.
For capturing of a stereoscopic moving image used for the passive stereo system, an image capturing device of such a type that a stereoscopic moving image is captured with the non-time division system is effective as it is. However, in the case of the active stereo system, because a left-eye image and a right-eye image are alternately displayed, the data of a moving image captured with the non-time division system may pose a problem. That is, if there is a discrepancy between the image-capturing system and the display system, the phenomena that the contour of a motion area of an image looks double or that the motion looks shaky back and forth may occur, thus posing a problem in the quality of a reproduced image. Note that, in the following, the phenomena as described above will be collectively referred to as “collapse of a motion area.”